¿Mi nueva familia? ¿Con vampiros?
by flo.tonks
Summary: ¿Y si odiaras el libro crepusculo y todos hablaran de ello? ¿Y si odiaras los personajes? ¿Qué pasaría entonces sí te los encuentras? ¿Y sí tienes el poder de cambiar el final? ¿Qué harías?
1. Ese estúpido libro y libertad

Holaa, nuevo fic, ojalá que les gustee

Actualizare muuuuuy seguidoo, pero quiero saber su opinión para ver si quieren qe siga, asi que no se olviden de comentar!

Johanne McCarty POV

-Entonces, Angelina, ¿Verdad que Carlisle es muchísimo mejor que Sam?- pregunta una chica de una mesa cercana.

-¡Claro que no, Katie!- replica la otra escandalizada.- ¡Los lobos son muuuuuchísimo mejores! ¡Además son muuuuuuuuy guapos!

-Por favor- bufa la otra.- Carlisle es el mejor padre del mundo ¿No viste como corrió a salvar a Alice?

Pero no me quedo a escuchar más, ya que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Además, me está dando otra de mis típicas y muy dolorosas jaquecas. Tomo mi llena e intacta bandeja y me paro lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pueda aumentar el dolor. Obviamente, nadie nota mis movimientos. Todos están demasiado ocupados en su mundo de la saga ¡Por favor! ¿Vampiros que brillan? ¿Lobos adolescentes? En mi humilde y para nada escuchada opinión es francamente ridículo. Pero para colmo, tengo que vivir en Anchorange, ciudad cercana al lugar donde viven las primas de los vampiros "vegetarianos". O, en mis palabras, las huecas.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunta la amable enfermera Anne al verme entrar. Ya está habituada a mis constantes visitas a la enfermería.- ¿Es una de las fuertes?

-Dame uno doble- bromeo y ella me pone en mis temblorosas y débiles manos dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua.- ¿Cuándo fue la última?

-Hace dos días, cielo- luce preocupada.- Tal vez...

-No iré al hospital- murmuro amargada.

-¿No quieres que llame al orfanato?

-¡No!- respondo. Tal vez demasiado rápido, ya que ella arquea las cejas en signo de sospecha.- Digo... er... Andy está muy enfermo y no quiero molestar...

Sin agregar nada pone una mano sobre mi frente, pero la retira enseguida.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! ¡LLamaré inmediatamente al señor Thpompson, no es bueno que una chica de doce años tenga tal temperatura- chilla antes de salir corriendo.- ¡Irás directo al orfanato!

Bufando trato de ponerme de pie, molesta por que me crean dos años menor, pero caigo y pierdo el conocimiento. Tengo un extraño sueño. Corro por el nevado bosque sujetando una bolsa contra mi pecho, con una cara pálida por la fiebre y la ansiedad. Sigo hasta una casita abandonada, donde tiro mis cosas y me echo a llorar.

Cada vez siento mas frío y en mi mente puedo ver varias imágenes cruzar como rayos por mi mente, momentos que creía haber olvidado. Mi padre jugando conmigo a los dos años mientras mi madre nos veía feliz. Mi madre leyéndome un cuento en un intento exitoso de que lea mi primer libro. Mi padre siendo atropellado por aquel camión. Mi madre llorar histérica y callar súbitamente. Después a ella dejándome con una mochila en el orfanato a los cuatro años. La directora del orfanato golpeándome fuertemente por no comer toda mi comida. Los niños riéndose de mi al creerme rara y saberme sola en el mundo. Otra vez mi padre...

-¡Despierta, Johanna!- dice una fuerte y ronca voz.- ¡Arriba! ¡Sí te fuiste por holgazana de la escuela no pienses que aquí podrás descansar!

Suelto un gemido y me incorporo. Lo primero que veo es una mano y lo primero que siento es una ruda mano impactar de lleno con mi mejilla.

-Ya voy- murmuro.

-¡Más te vale! ¡Tienes mucha nieve que palear por delante!

Me pongo de pie muy despacio y abro los ojos, sintiendo un lacerante dolor en el lado derecho de la cara a juego con el de la cabeza. Me pongo el viejo y raído abrigo que está esperando a los pies de mi cama y mis únicas botas a juego. Cepillo mi larga cabellera castaña rojiza hasta la cintura y la trenzo. Sé que es estúpido arreglarme, pero no lo puedo evitar. Después, como siempre, guardo mis escasas pertenencias en mi mochila. Un cuaderno, lápices para dibujar, otra muda de ropa y algunos mínimos ahorros. Siempre lo hago en caso de que haya una emergencia.

Tiritando de frío bajo las escaleras para evitar nuevos golpes. Salgo hacia el nevado y congelado jardín con una pala. En realidad solo es el límite con el bosque de la reserva Denali, pero en el espacio entre la cerca y el edificio hay algunas plantas. Durante un buen rato paleo y paleo la nieve. Al cabo de dos horas solo llevo terminados diez metros de treinta.

Ya comienza a oscurecer, pero sé que si entro me darán una buena paliza por no terminar. Mis dedos comienzan a temblar congelándose, su color cambiando a morado. Por lo que los froto en un intento de hacer calor por fricción. Totalmente en vano. Cuando termino ya son pasadas las diez de la noche y juro que hacen menos de diez grados.

-¿Te tomaste tu tiempo,eh?- espeta un chico de unos ocho años.- Mira por la ventana, Jo, eres una idiota.

Con un suspiro me doy la vuelta y se cumple mi temor. De nuevo está comenzando a nevar y para la mañana ya todo será blanco otra vez.. El insolente chiquillo se ríe y corre escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué haces, holgazana?- pregunta la ama de llaves al ver que me he sentando en la mesa a punto de comerme una hogaza de pan.

-Ya- ya... terminé- murmuro acobardada.- No se preocu- cupe, mañana lo ha-haré de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Lo harás ahora!

La mujer me coge del brazo y me levanta violentamente. Me da un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Después me suelta y me abofetea. Luego prácticamente me arrastra fuera y me arroja fuera antes de lanzar mi mochila en la cabeza. Obviamente los escalones se han congelado y patino en todos, golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza.

Muy mareada me pongo de pie y temblando de frío y pánico me tambaleo hasta el final del jardín. Para cuando llego estoy empapada de pies a cabeza y comienzo a perder la conciencia. Saco con dificultad la navaja de mi mochila y corto con decisión el alambre de la cerca de la reserva. Hago un pequeño agujero, lo suficiente como para pasar al otro lado. Me da igual que haya animales salvajes, no pienso quedarme en aquel horrible orfanato. Tapo la entrada burdamente con ramas tras pasar al otro lado. Comienzo a caminar y oigo ruidos y gruñidos nerviosos de animales. La sensación de adrenalina me invade y reemplaza al frío. Camino y camino nerviosa esperando encontrar algún refugio para pasar la noche y encender un fuego. No está permitido y gracias al cielo no atrae a los osos, pero podría hacerlo con algún guardia.

Escucho un fuerte rugido y mi cuerpo instintivamente se oculta tras un árbol y se aferra a mi navaja, aunque no me servirá de nada contra el oso que me aguarda. Ya no tengo nada que perder. Salgo de detrás de mi escondite y enfrento a mi cazador, al menos moriré libre. La zarpa de la bestia impacta de lleno contra mi abdomen y me lanza lejos contra un pino. Abro los ojos una vez más, dispuesta a morir con algo de dignidad. Lo último que veo es a un chico de pelo negro atacar el oso y a una chica irreal correr hacia mi.

COMENTEN!

De verdad díganme si quieren que lo siga, ya tengo más o menos la idea y no será nada como las demás historias de este estilo

saludoos actualizare muuuuuy prontoo


	2. ¿Esto es un sueño?

Johanna McCarty POV

No puedo ver ni sentir nada, lo único que puedo hacer es oír. Escucho los pasos de algunas personas y unos pitidos intermitentes ¿Esto es un hospital? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue a un chico patear el oso que me iba a atacar y a una hermosa chica correr hacia mi. Todo esto ahora me resulta demasiado fantasioso. Probablemente no fue nada más que un producto de mi imaginación provocado por el miedo y la adrenalina en aquel momento. Además, era estúpido. Un chico, por más grande y musculoso que fuera, no podría detener a un gigantesco grizzly y la chica era demasiado hermosa y perfecta para ser real.

Algunos pasos entran en la habitación donde estoy y abro un poco los ojos. Junto con la vista llega a mi un gran dolor en el pecho y no puedo reprimir un pequeño gemido de dolor. Ante el ruido la persona se acerca hacia mi y pone una mano sobre mi frente. Es una enfermera muy rubia y de figura esbelta, debe de tener unos treinta y cinco. Me sonríe tontamente y me pregunta con voz chillona;

-¿Cómo te encuentras, bomboncito?

-Mejor, creo- respondo dudosa mientras ella anota algo en mis fichas.- ¿Qué me ocurrió... excactamente? No puedo recordarlo con claridad...

-Bueno, chiquilla traviesa. Estabas en la reserva sola y un oso te golpeó. Debes darl gracias a los cielos que no estás hecha sushi bajo en grasas- vuelve a reír como estúpida. Yo frunzo el entrecejo, siempre he odiado a la gente hueca y el el instituto ya tenía de sobra. Puras chicas hablando sobre "Crepúsculo, crepúsculo, crepúsculo". Bah, puras tonterías.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que lo olvidé por el susto- comento.

-Claro- se da vuelta y se va, pero alcanzo a oír un último comentario.- ¿Qué diablos hacía una pequeñita de doce años en el bosque solita?

Antes de que me pare y golpeé a esa hueca mujer algo me distrae (en serio ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo piensa que tengo esa edad!? ¡Tengo casi quince!). Un extraño brillo aparece en la ventana reflejado por el anormal sol matutino. Sólo son unos instantes, pero algo brillante como un diamante apareció en el marco de la ventana. Maldición, primero veo a unos adolescentes patear el trasero de un oso y ahora imagino brillos. Seguramente lo próximo que veré serán los tontos Cullen llevándome a su casa ¡No! Tanto escuchar a la gente hablando de ellos y ahora hasta los imagino inconscientemente.

Al cabo de unas horas la enfermera rubia (que se presenta como "Betsy") regresa y me echa un líquido en el suero conectado a mi brazo. No estoy segura de lo que es, pero creo que es una especie de alimento. Genial, ahora soy una planta.

Cuando a ha pasado una hora y la enfermera sigue y sigue parloteando sobre un guapo doctor del que no entiendo ni el nombre, me harto. Finjo estar muy cansada y comienzo a bostezar y a pestañear lentamente.

-Oh ¿Mi capullito ya se quiere dormir?- canturrea con voz chillona.

-Si, Betsy- bostezo.- ¿Te importaría?

-Claro que no dulzura- me besa sonora y asquerosamente la frente y se marcha.

Apenas se va me incorporo muy lentamente. Mordiendo mis labios para evitar chillar de dolor me bajo de la cama y ruedo el suero para moverlo conmigo. Me acerco a la ventana y suelto un resoplido de frustración y confusión. Estoy en el hospital privado de la ciudad en el sexto piso y según mis cálculos en el área este ¿¡Qué demonios hago aquí!? Esta zona pertenece a una familia muy rica que vive a las afueras del pueblo y es imposible que hayan llevado a una simple chica sin un centavo aquí. Sí, he oído decir que son gente muy buena. Pero la verdad hay personas muchísimo mas graves que una adolescente tonta que enfrentó un oso. Mis piernas comienzan a temblar por el esfuerzo y regresó rápidamente a mi cómoda cama. Y justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento entra una nueva enfermera, con el cabello castaño y largo y los ojos dorados.

-Hola, cariño, mi nombre es Carmen y te trataré a partir de hoy ya que la enfermera Betsy acaba de renunciar repentinamente- se presenta con un marcado acento.

-Hola, mi nombre es Johanna, pero dígame Jo- saludo. Esta enfermera es muchísimo más alegre. Y además es muy pálida y extremadamente hermosa, no puede pasar los veintidós.

-Está bien, Jo- me sonríe dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca.- Y, por favor, no me trates de usted, me haces sentir mayor.

-Ok.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, gracias- murmuro.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Oh, uhm sí, algo- respondo con sinceridad.

-Bueno, déjame traerte algo de comer- dice y antes de que pueda replicar se marcha.

Al cabo de menos de un minuto vuelve con una bandeja en sus manos. Contiene papas, carne y un poco de lechuga, además de un postre.

Comienzo por la carne, pero apenas la pruebo hago un sonido de desaprobación involuntario, pero no muy adecuado. Trato de disimularlo con una tos, pero no la engaño.

-¿No te gusta la comida?

-La verdad adoro la carne- contesto.- Pero muy cruda, con el juguito de la sangre.

Mi respuesta parece divertirla y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando regresa la acompaña alguien.

-Jo, te presento al Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Comenteen :D


End file.
